Dragonball AF The New Generation
by WriterBlock
Summary: The world is under severe danger. Our Hero's don't know it yet but..hell has been released. Also our hero's haven't seen each other in 15 years..Will they unite and fight the power of evil..or parish their souls against each other..Please R&R It's good!


This takes place as the world peacefully lies in rest. 13 years have past since the Shadow Dragon's…..

Gohan has been trying to cope with it but it's just to hard. Retired, Gohan still looks good as ever. Videl is still working she works right side with Trunks. She is now Trunk's Right Hand woman. 

Pan is in now in her senior year of college…just being 27. Also going to school is Bra. She's to in her senior year because she was in law school. Piccolo . Krillen and 18 are settled down now and have 2 grand children. Since then Marron has two wonderful children. Lastly Vegeta is trying to cope with his loss to he still looks young and has 

his-in-shape-bodies still. Still training every day Vegeta now is (or is he) the strongest in the universe. Vegeta has now another child before Bulma's death, 8 year old Jamie. 

Trunks has taken over now Capsule Corp….. Ever since the passing of his Bulma, it's been hard to make Company decision without Mom there. Goten is a single Dad and has a son named Hilshike….who's best friend is Vegita's son, but Goten doesn't know that nor does Vegeta. Everyday Hilshike and Jamie get lessons from Yum-Cha .Also goten has now stopped dating lately and has gotten in to sports, with his strength. Being a very popular baseball player in his semi-pro league and already receiving offers from several major league teams, it seems life is good but it's not. Years before Bulmas passing Chi-Chi withered away by old age.

"Goten the Yankees are the best team...Come on!! You have to sign" said Mr. York Goten Publicist. 

" I dunno Mr. York I don't know if I'll even play next season I might just wanna relax and start a family...I dunno I'll think about" Goten said as he put his hands in his pocket, and walked away…..  


Hercule still the same attitude as ever is surprisingly in training with Master Roshie. As secretly every now and then they'll go to the other world and sneak a sip of the Fountain of Youth...So all in all life is pretty good for everyone.   
  
Meanwhile....Pan, Bra, and Marron and her teenage daughter Abecca have decided to hook up and have a nice time at the Mall.  
  
"So Bra met anyone special again?" asked Pan with curiosity. "Nah...since it's been so busy with my Mom and your Grandma and work I just haven't been paying attention to boys" Bra said in disbelief. "Now that's something you would've said 8 years ago!" Marron joked as everyone laughed. 

" But this little tike is what I'm looking forward to" said Bra as she gently rubbed her stomach. She was now having her first child in 7 months. 

"It's me and Rodney... He was- goin' to pro- prop propose to to m- me" Pan said trying to hold back the tears but when you soon-to-be husband and Grandma die it's depressing. moving on they continued their shopping.  
  


"Now!! tell Johnston to MEET ME IN FIVE or YOUR FIRED!!" Trunks yelled at his assistant Videl. 

"Yes sir!" she said as she nodded and hurried away. 

"You just can't find damn help these days" Trunks yelled. 

He was now a workcoholic only being 34 he owned Capsule Corps. and had no one to , but he still kept and good relationship with his family except his dad whom he has not seen since Jamie was born, but he still sees Jamie on the weekends but tries to stay out of Vegeta's way.  


At training center Vegeta is training with Jamie:

  
" Hi-YAH He-Yoh argggggg.. Wolf Bang Fist!!!!!!!!! BAMM!!

Vegeta flue and hit the wall. 

"Jamie!! I told you are to use SAYIN!! attacks and nothing else!!-"

Vegeta tried to persuade Jamie, but was interrupted 

"But Daddy Hilshike gets to use it." Jamie companied 

"Well Hilshike is barley a GOD DAMN SAYIN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! Vegeta yelled 

"But Master Yamcha said it was a good mov-" 

" I DON'T GIVE A FLYING F-" Vegeta yelled until Bra came in...

" Hey is everything okay in hear" Bra asked with 15 shopping bags around her. 

"Yes I'm just training with you brother now go!!" he yelled. 

" Oh by the way dinner is ready" She said. "Be there in a min-"   
  
But before he could finish Instant Transmission was herd and Jamie and disappeared and reappeared on a very quickly automatically eating his plate…

"Hmm he must be hungry" Vegeta thought as he walked upstairs....

DING DONG!! 

"I'll get it!" Bra said.. Now while I get it Daddy you sit down" Still in disbelief Vegeta sat down. 

"Jamie who taught you that move? Vegeta asked. 

" Pan...why daddy?" 

"Well one of my old...frend- I I mean acquaintances knew that move. 

"Are you talking about Goku again Dad." Jamie asked. 

"How did you know.." Vegeta asked. 

"Cause you talk about him 24/7" Jamie whined. 

"Well cause he was one-" Vegeta almost finished but interrupted by the man that rung the door bell....

"-The Best Sayins" Vegeta continued. The man was Trunks finally stepping in to his old home.....  
  
Mean while Pan and Goten joined each other at Goku's house along with Marron, 18, Krillen, Abecca and Hilshike and Marron's kids. Then walking in was Gohan, Hercule, and Videl. 

Videl.. Looking very aged. 

"MOM AND DAD!!" Pan ran as she gave them a hug. Hours later after dinner and laughs Gohan said something that made everyone silent.. it was: 

"What ever happened to Vegeta and his kids"

No one new the answer except Pan and Marron because they go shopping with Bra every week.

"Well we go shopping with this girl named Bra who says her dad's name is Vegeta but...It's very unlikely Gohan" Marron politely yet lied said. 

"Well call her up and ask her to bring every one in her family..for dinner"  
  
"Well okay Gohan I'll try.." 

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Hilshike answered it.  
  
"JAMIE what are you doing here...you cant spend the night cause were exceptin' some guest…." Hilshike said.  
  
Well my sister and brother and Dad are here. We got a phone call that said were supposed to come here. 

"Okay come in." Hilshike said. 

"Everyone this is Jamie my best friend" Hilskike said. 

'Hi' everyone said. 

"and this is-" Hilshike didn't know. 

"My sister Bra" Jamie interrupted. "BRA!" Marron and Pan screamed. Marron who was the one freaking out. 

"BRA you brother takes classes with my Goten's son and Your HIS SISTER!!!" Marron screamed. 

"Yeah I guess..."Bra said. Then the next figure walked in....

"AHHHHHH!!!" Videl screamed. 

"GOHAN THAT'S MY BOSS!! Mr. Trunks" not knowing upon now.  
  
Then next walked in Vegeta the room felt silent and tense as he walked to Gohan and extended his hand out. So did Gohan as they shook hands.....there was an applause. And tears because this was an reunion...... 


End file.
